The House Of Hades
by Purplemania
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. We must save them. That's what everyone is thinking on the Argo ll. But Gaea is rising. Can they save the world and their friends?


**HAZEL**

DURING THE THIRD ATTACK, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded.  
"Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.  
Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The _Argo II_ veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives.  
Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark, spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought: Why is the moon coming at us? Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead, it blew her hair out of her face.  
_CRACK!_  
The foremast collapsed-sail, spars, and Nico all crashing to the deck. The boulder, roughly the size of a

**Rick Riordan wrote up to here, the rest of this is mine**

large shield, had managed to smash the strong wooden oars. Hazel hurried over to Nico's side, to check if he was alright. "I'm FINE! We need to concentrate on this!" Nico insisted that everybody should go back to work. "Piper!" Hazel yelled. Piper looked up from where she had been trying to repair the sail. Hazel ran over to her. "This needs to be sewed up. Then Leo can do his work to make it stronger. Children of Aphrodite _do _have some useful skills with clothes, or things similar to it." "Hazel! Would you help me!?" Jason was trying to help Leo get control of the ship. The boulders were strong enough to break some of the electronic controls. With out those, the ship wasn't a machine. That meant Leo had to control the ship with what was left of it. . Leo rummaged in his toolbelt. He pulled out a sheet of silver metal. He gave it to Jason. Jason ran to Hazel and said, "Put this over the taller things. The metal should be able to hold the smaller boulders." Jason helped Hazel cover it up. Coach Hedge, for once, wasn't watching martial arts. He was running around, helping repair plants which they had found to keep the Roman's off their scent. His nature magic was healing the plants little by little. Meanwhile, Nico had managed to go and find Frank. Frank was now trying to block the boulders.

_SNAP!_

A rather large boulder had broken Franks sword in half. Hazel ran over to him. Hazel stared at the water. She concentrated as hard as she could. A bar of gold came floating up next to the ship. Jason had been watching her, and signaled Leo to fly lower. The ship's bottom was skimming against the water. Hazel bent down to pick it up.

_Bam!_

A boulder hit the side of the ship with so much force, that the ship rocked to one side. Hazel toppled off the edge, hitting the icy cold water. She could hear Leo practically screaming at Jason to fly down to Hazel, as the ship had flown up to avoid the large boulders. She saw Jason jump over the edge. Before he could catch her, the currents pulled her down. Hazel could see Jason urging the wind to go faster. Yes! Jason was close, and the water was only up to the beginning of her neck. Hazel grabbed the bar of gold, and Jason lifted her back up to the ship.

################################################## ######################################

Hazel had a dream. She was falling... falling... falling... She could see two figures in the darkness. Then, she became one of them.

################################################## #######################################

Hazel had turned into Percy. She was holding onto Annabeth's pale hand, which was very sweaty. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly, a stone platform rose. It started lifting them up. Percy could see some light through the opening. He almost laughed in relief. Gaea's voice echoed around them. "Your friends are up there, trying to fly over a mountain range. Not at all thinking about you. _That's not true! _Hazel thought fiercely. "Your friend Leo was foolish. I am the earth mother. Goddesses can be _possessed. _I had her under my spell. _She _gave Leo the cookie. _For a price_. She had said. Nemesis agreed to do my bidding. She wants revenge to rule the world. Once I take over, revenge and me shall rule the world. _I _opened up the earth around you. Now, I shall rise, powerful then ever, because of the blood of the two of you." Percy and Annabeth started falling again. "You are in _my _husbands realm. I can control you, for The House Of Hades _is _in Ephris, Greece, but it is also _Underground__._ Hazel saw a man rise from the shadows, and a strong wind separated Percy and Annabeth from each other. Each was alone in Tartarus.


End file.
